


[Podfic] Gift of Asylum

by kalakirya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of carleton97 and sister_wolf's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The story of how Darcy Lewis accidentally helps found the Avengers while having an epic, failboaty romance with that dude she nailed in a bar two years ago. Tasers, jackbooted thugs, Tony Stark, and life-altering job offers are par for the course when you help discover an alien/god dude with amazing pecs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gift of Asylum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gift of Asylum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231335) by [carleton97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97), [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



**Rating:** NC-17  
**Length:** 4 hours 46 minutes  
**download** from the audioficarchive [as an mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012101408.zip) [as a podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012101407.zip) OR from paraka's server [part 1](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/Gift%20of%20Asylum%20\(parts%201%20and%202%20of%205\).zip) [part 2](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/Gift%20of%20Asylum%20\(parts%203,%204%20and%205%20of%205\).zip) (thank you paraka! <333)  
  
many thanks to [](http://fire-juggler.livejournal.com/profile)**fire_juggler** for putting together the podbook!  
  
cover by yours truly  
  



End file.
